James Masters
Summary Born into a wealthy family, James Masters has an "entitled" attitude about life. If something or someone is not his, he'll make it his mission to change that as quick as possible, and with his impressive power he has conquered South City on his own. For two years the police force was unable to do anything about him or his juiced up goons, that is until Haruki came to town and turned everything around. For a good month or so at least, then came his first encounter with James. As of right now, he is the most powerful opponent Haruki has ever faced, vice versa for James; and as many times as they've fought over the course of 8 years, James has won in every single confrontation. He is a skilled and powerful fighter, graduating at the top of his class. After years of ruling over South City he decides its time to upgrade to a global kingdom and with another Tenkaichi Budokai tournament coming in a few months he figures that's the best place to make his big announcement. His ultimate goal is to obtain absolute power and rule uncontested, to that end he seeks out "The Power of God". Personality James is very cocky, his wealth and many victories have only served to fuel that pretentious ego, inflating it more and more. He is also quite ambitious, training every day to stay ahead of his rival so that he may secure his win in the tenkaichi budokai and prove that he deserves the power of a god. James likes eating, particularly meat and fruit like beef, ham, grapes, oranges, cherries. He loves fighting, often sparring with William; James often picks on people just to prove his superiority to them; and he's especially fond of beating the living crap out of Haruki. He dislikes being ignored, listening to monologues as he's heard quite a few already, and being called Jamie. Personal Statistics Alignment: neutral evil Name: James Masters Origin: Dragon Ball Raging Budokai Chronicles Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: saiyan hybrid Date of Birth: Oct 31 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: South City Weight: 161 lbs Height: 6' 3" Likes: eating, fighting, picking on people, proving his superiority, and beating down Haruki Dislikes: being ignored, monologues, and his nickname Jamie Eye Color: purple Hair Color: black Hobbies: working out and picking on his subjects Values: he mainly values wealth, power, and pride Martial Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: he is the leader of Power Struggle Previous Affiliation: n/a Themes: ...... Combat Statistics Tier: High 5-A '''| '''High 5-A Powers and Abilities: 'James' abilities include * Ki Manipulation: James can harness his inner life-force energy and apply it in various ways... ** Supernatural Condition: He can channel his ki through his body to enhance physical capabilities like strength, speed, durability, endurance, senses, and so on. James can strike with the force of planets move many times faster than light, tank multiple planet level attacks and the list goes on. However, the physical body has limits to what it can take even with amplifications. ** Ki Sense: As ki exists in all things, with this skill, he is aware of others within a certain proximity of him; he can locate them and determine how powerful they are. The further the distance the weaker the signal, also ki masking can shield targets from this completely. ** Ki Masking/Amplification: With mastery over ki control, James is able to vastly increase and decrease his ki output to fit almost any situation; allowing him to strengthen or weaken himself respectively as well as give off stronger and weaker ki signals. He can also dish out attacks with large attack potency on a small scale, such as punching someone with the force of a star without as much collateral damage. ** Ki Projection: He can use ki outside the body for such feats as powering up to shake up a vast area while generating a monochromatic aura; he can fire energy blasts, heal/revitalize others, and erect energy constructs like weapons and walls of varying strengths and sizes. He can also generate invisible energy attacks like a kiai. ** Pyrokinesis: James can also use his ki to create and manipulate flames. * Prehensile Tail: James has a long, monkey-like tail, that he can use to grab, throw, or even strike objects and opponents with. This tail further increases his already astounding physical capabilities and allows him to unlock certain transformations that would otherwise be impossible to perform. Should it be severed it will limit his abilities, not drastically though. * Zenkai Boost: A genetic trait of the saiyan race that allows James' combat prowess to continually increase as he fights. By recovering from mild or even fatal injuries, He can continuously grow stronger; and by instinctively imprinting on new experiences, he lessens the chance of the same injury occurring twice. * Transformation: He can undergo several physiological changes that increase his physical capabilities dozens to even thousands of times over. Certain forms either have drawbacks to them or have certain environmental and physiological requirements to be achieved. * Martial Arts Intuition: As the descendant of the saiyan race, he can intuitively understand and master various fighting styles. He has more than 50 styles under his belt. 'Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (James has a power level of 200,000, with such power he's almost on frieza's level; and he can basically create suns and attack foes with them.) | Dwarf Star level (In his Great Ape form he is 10 times more powerful than before. Stronger than 2nd form Frieza.) Speed: Faster Than Light+ (He can casually keep pace with Haruki who can move in excess of the speed of light himself.) | Massively Faster Than Light (Despite his the boost to his power level being only 10 times he's more likely dozens to hundreds of times faster.) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(James can move objects with the mass of a small sun.) | '''Stellar '(He can lift dozens to hundreds of times more weight than before.) '''Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (He can hit with the force of a dwarf star.) | Dwarf Star Class (He can likely one-shot second form frieza.) Durability: Dwarf Star level (He's tough enough to take dwarf star level attacks.) | Dwarf Star level (His Great Ape form is a lot tougher than his base.) Stamina: weeks Range: Stellar (his energy attacks can cover a radius similar to the sun) Standard Equipment: He usually doesn't carry much except a power scope, high-tech eye wear that functions much like the saiyan scouters of old. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Of course, despite his overwhelming power, he's not without flaws. * His powers' limits are dictated by the condition of his body. * More powerful foes can overpower and defeat him. * James' pyrokinesis can be countered with aquakinesis. * His cockiness will often cloud his judgement. * Bestowing and removing powers also have their limits as they require ki to do so. Feats: With powers like these he must have some pretty bizarre feats, right? well... * He's conquered a city. * Overpowered Haruki who can move faster than light and bust planets. * Bench pressed an island as child. * Defeated an army of 10,000 with a single strike. Key: Base | Ozaru Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques * Fireballs: He fires a volley of spherical fire blasts. The size and power of these projectiles can vary. * Flame Shield: A barrier of flames, which can also be used offensively by dashing into or blitzing by foes. Don't touch. * Masters Wave(Volley): An Energy beam that's launched at the target, and it can be launched as a consecutive attack of energy blasts. A strong defense or quick evasion is necessary. * Power Gift: By transferring and infusing his ki into somebody else, James can grant the target with supernatural abilities affiliated with ki. This means enhanced condition, elemental manipulation, extrasensory, flight, magic, healing, spacial distortion even psychic powers are well within his jurisdiction of power granting. However, since this technique requires his ki energy, life force energy mind you, the more he gives, the weaker he'll become and when he gives too much, he dies. However, he can't grant godhood since he doesn't possess that level of power. * Power Jack: This works by siphoning an opponent's ki and of course by taking too much could make James overload with power and destroy his body. In addition he gains new abilities and powers depending on whose ki he has absorbed, this includes, but is not limited to: psychic powers, enhanced condition, time manipulation and many more. However, he can't take godhood since he doesn't possess that level of power. * Masters Barrier: An omni-directional shield made of energy. Break through it, if u can. * Dragon Rage: He can breathe a wide ranging inferno from his mouth. He can increase its travel length, but this means decreasing its width. All the same if you pay attention you can avoid it. * Nova Punch/Kick: A fist covered in flames that will explode on contact with anything he hits/igniting his foot to do the same thing. * Phoenix Coat: James' body is engulfed in flames like a suit of armor, increasing his defenses; if an enemy makes physical contact with him, they'll get burned. His fire techniques and other stats, like offense and speed, are greatly enhanced as well. Energy attacks or energy covered melee strikes are the most preferred way to attack. It strongly resembles a super saiyan, * Flame Jump: James can teleport using flames. * Flash Bombs: Can emit light from any existing flames to stun/blind his opponents for a short time. Remote version of the Solar Flare. * Solar Flare: A move using ki to create a burst of light to blind all surrounding parties but the user. * Burning Blast: A beam of Flames fired at the target. * Blazing Crusher: Target(s) are surround by a perfectly enclosed sphere of flames, then crushed and burned by them as it implodes. * Heatwave: A move that works like a kiai blast/cannon(aka spirit shot), only difference is that the recipient feels the heat from this technique as well. Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * He has only lost twice. Once against a golden ozaru and another against dende. Probably why he's actually after the "Power of God". * He can only control his ozaru form through the use of his power scope. * His fight against the golden ozaru is what led him to train his tail, and its the first time he met Vegeta. Pictures ]] Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Saiyans Category:Tier 5